osadaifandomcom-20200213-history
01 com c1 011 01
start| initscene ;シナリオ開始（通常） ;BGM再生　楽しいデート play=bgm22 stage=街・駅前 msgoff stime=夕_屋外 trans=normal time=1000 autolabel With the shock of meeting the panda still fresh inrour minds, we headed towards our next destination:rthe department store in front of the station. ;ＢＧ：繁華街 ;場所移動（歩く） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=750 transwait=100 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=o063 buf=0 beginTrans stage=街・ショッピングモール stime=夕_屋内 zoom=125 xpos=100:-100 ypos=0:0 time=35000 nowait msgoff trans=blind autolabel The department store was full of students passingrthrough on their way home and housewives shopping forrdinner in the evening rush. I thought we'd be stirring up trouble, but thenragain, nobody would probably imagine that therNipponese and Rusian presidents would be shoppingrhere together. Irina's beauty did draw some attention, but most onlyrpassed us by looking skeptical. Still, it's only a matter of time before we'rerexposed... ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1250 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=750 transwait=100 stop buf=0 ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 trans=blind autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's more crowded than I thought. Let's finishrshopping before things heat up.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010325" 【yukino/Yukino】「Agreed.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030034" 【kuon/Kuon】「Then I'll go take a look around the area torsee if there's anything suspicious.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030146" 【ell/Ell】「I will accompany you.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @ran voice="0040150" 【ran/Ran】「Whoa there, Ellrin comesrwith me.」 小 右 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030147" 【ell/Ell】「Eh?」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064a buf=0 action=ハートビート小（どっきり） zoom=105 time=350 time=500 stopaction zoom=100 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel Ran-neechan hugged Ell from behind as she tried torfollow Kuon-san. She probably didn't know what to do. Ell searchedraround restlessly for an answer. 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030148" 【ell/Ell】「Junichiro-san, what is the meaning ofrthis...?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I'm happy that you came to me for help, butrunfortunately, I'm with Ran-neechan on this one.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030149" 【ell/Ell】「Eh? Eh...?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010326" 【yukino/Yukino】「Which store will you pick?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040151" 【ran/Ran】「Let's go to the new store on that corner.rThey have plenty of clothes that small girlsrcan wear, too.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @irina voice="0020349" 【irina/Irina】「This is the first time I'mrentering a boutique inrNippon. It's a littlerexciting.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010327" 【yukino/Yukino】「In that case, I'll showryou a different storerlater. There's a selectrshop with lots of cutershoes on the second floor.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020350" 【irina/Irina】「Wow, I'd love to go seerit!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_ウインク 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040152" 【ran/Ran】「There's a lingerie shop nearby too. Wouldryou like Onee-san to take your measurements?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020351" 【irina/Irina】「Y-You don't have to do that.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @kuon voice="5030035" 【kuon/Kuon】「It's a good opportunity,rso how about gettingrmeasured? You appear torhave grown lately.」 小 右 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020352" 【irina/Irina】「Wait, Kuon. Weren't yoursupposed to be out onrpatrol!?」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030036" 【kuon/Kuon】「I overheard a conversationrabout breasts, so I hurriedron back.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010328" 【yukino/Yukino】「So lucky... Puchin's breasts. Share themrwith me too!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020353" 【irina/Irina】「Stop talking about breasts. It'srembarrassing.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Don't get so embarrassed. So, what are yourrmeasurements?」 小 中 pose=特殊２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020354" 【irina/Irina】「Umm... Eighty...」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_激怒 目_激怒目 口_怒り 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020355" 【irina/Irina】「Wait, what do you think you're asking in thermidst of this confusion!?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Tch. She realized.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040153" 【ran/Ran】「Okay, okay. Jun-chan, you behave yourselfrover there. From here on out, it's girlrtime.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Eh? But I want to see Ell's big transformation,rtoo.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040154" 【ran/Ran】「That's something for you to enjoy later.」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040155" 【ran/Ran】「If Jun-chan is nearby, Ellrin will probablyrbe embarrassed and won't be able to change.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 fade=200 emotion=? autolabel @ell voice="0030150" 【ell/Ell】「Enjoy? Change...?」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040156" 【ran/Ran】「That's right. We're goingrto make you even cuter,rEllrin♪」 小 右 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ell voice="0030151" 【ell/Ell】「Ah... Junichiro-san...」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade xpos=@250 time=500 ;時間待ち命令 time=550 stopaction ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o099 buf=0 小 右 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_悲しい 目_黒目 口_逆三角 頬紅_通常 action=クエイク縦（揺れ方：小） time=250 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 stopaction play=tl003 buf=0 ;足音を立ててカットアウト（中央から左へ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=to004 buf=0 左アウト time=1000 accel=0 左アウト time=1000 accel=0 time=750 stop=1500 buf=0 time=500 autolabel Ran-neechan and the girls dragged Ell away as shercalled out my name as if seeking help. stopaction stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters autolabel Forgive me, Ell. This is for your own good. Ran-rneechan is going to dress you in cute clothes. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel Ahh, but... But... ;BGM再生　悪巧み play=bgm20 ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ（フェード消去） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_02_02 hide trans=normal time=250 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「I wanted to see Ell changing clothes in person...」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_なし msgoff trans=normal autolabel @morita voice="6010047" 【morita/Morita】「Junichiro, the voice of your heart isrleaking out.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Oh, that was a close one.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel I didn't even realize I was drooling. I'm not reallyra lolicon, though. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010048" 【morita/Morita】「Anyway, it's noisy when that many girlsrgather.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「And the only ones left are the two dudes. There arerno flowers, no flowers at all.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010049" 【morita/Morita】「Hmph. If you want to see girls naked sormuch, come over here. There's a flock of cutergirls.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「What? Really? Where?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010050" 【morita/Morita】「Here.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel Morita said that and guided me to the galge corner atra game shop. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Well, I'm not trying to diss galge. I play them too.rBut...」 ;ドキッ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=4 cycle=40 time=150 nowait autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hey, the new game I wanted is out. I'm buying, I'mrbuying!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010051" 【morita/Morita】「Heh. Piece of cake.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel The best defense is a good offense, or whatever.rRight now, I can get an embarassing game withoutrYukino and Irina noticing. 【純一郎/Junichiro】「But even if I buy it, Ell's at my house.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010052" 【morita/Morita】「Games are the most suitable in cultivatingraesthetic sensibility. Galge especiallyrenriches your life!」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「No, I don't want Ell to walk a crippled route...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel On top of that, Ell's a serious girl. If I tell herrto use these as reference, she might store morerknowledge about 'em than Yukino. ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hm? Wait a second.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel In that case, I may just enter a training route if Irshow Ell an H-scene―― ;ＣＧ：イメージ・桃色妄想 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal beginTrans ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_07_02 msgoff trans=mosaic time=1000 autolabel ;ＶＥ：回想 @ell voice="0030152" 【ell/Ell】『Mm, ah... Y-You can't, Junichiro-san. If you put itrin that deep... Fuaaah!!』 ;ＢＧ：繁華街 ;がばっと振り返る（右） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 trans=map08 time=150 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wait, you can't do those things to Ell! Onii-sanrwon't forgive you!!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート お面_眼鏡 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_なし autolabel @morita voice="6010053" 【morita/Morita】「Why are you shouting all of a sudden?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「It's nothing...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel This is wrong. I can't be looking at Ell that way. But imagining that quiet Ell becoming all disheveledrreally gets at you. She is pretty cute... Yeah, it might not be toorbad... ;場面転換 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;BGM再生　通常（夜） play=bgm12 ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 trans=map34 autolabel Ran-neechan and the others might yell at us if theyrcatch us, so we exit the shop ahead of time andrdecide to wait for them. By the way, I didn't buy the game. I didn't have thercourage to buy it... 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040157" 【ran/Ran】「Both of you, sorry for the wait～♪」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「How was it? Did you find anything that looked goodron Ell?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_ウインク 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040158" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【ran/Ran】「It's perfect♪ We actually found too manyrclothes that suited her, so we had troublerchoosing one.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Wow. I'm looking forward to that.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「...So, where's Ell?」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040159" 【ran/Ran】「Eh? She hasn't arrived?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel When Ran-neechan and I looked around restlessly, werfound a troubled Yukino behind us. ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal transwait=500 ;BGM再生　エルのテーマ play=bgm03 ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 trans=blind autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010329" 【yukino/Yukino】「Come on, Ell-chan. Stop hiding, and showrJun-kun too.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 rotate=@-10 xpos=-500 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ell voice="0030153" 【ell/Ell】「B-But...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 仮面_なし 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ran voice="0040160" 【ran/Ran】「Ahaha. She seems to be embarrassed.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Ell, you don't have to be so embarrassed. Let me seeryour clothes too.」 @ell voice="0030154" 【ell/Ell】「Ah... Yes...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ell responded with a fading voice, and timidlyrstepped out. Well then, I wonder what Ell looks like now? ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 autolabel ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=normal transwait=500 autolabel ;BGM再生　ラブシーン play=bgm23 camerazoom=200 cameray=200 camerax=-400 time=10 autolabel beginTrans ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 zoom=125 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ camerax=200 time=50000 msgoff trans=map38 transwait=2500 beginTrans stage=白 hideall stopaction cameray=0 camerax=0 time=10 msgoff trans=map38 autolabel beginTrans ;ＢＧ：街・ショッピングモール stage=街・ショッピングモール msgoff stime=夕_屋内 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ cameray=-100 time=50000 msgoff trans=map38 transwait=2500 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=map38 autolabel stopaction resetcamera time=100 cameray=0 time=100 ;時間待ち命令 time=250 beginTrans stage=街・ショッピングモール stime=夕_屋内 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_照れ msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;※エル。どきどき @ell voice="0030155" 【ell/Ell】「H-How is it...?」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「............」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ell voice="0030156" 【ell/Ell】「Ah... Umm, err...」 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel @ell voice="0030157" 【ell/Ell】「Please excuse me.」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;足音を立ててカットアウト（中央から左へ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=to004 buf=0 左アウト time=500 accel=1 time=250 stop=1000 buf=0 time=550 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o099 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク横（揺れ方：１回） time=150 hide time=150 hidecharacters fade=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「W-Wait! You don't have to run, you know.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※エル。もじもじ @ell voice="0030158" 【ell/Ell】「B-But...」 大 中 pose=通常２ dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ autolabel She must really be embarrassed. Ell was averting herrface and trying not to look me in the eye. I should call out to her here. But what should I say? ;※　＜＜選択肢＞＞ ;※１．似合ってる　→01_com_c1_011_02 ;※２．この感情……これが恋か！　→01_com_c1_011_03へ（エルルートフラグＧＥＴ） ;※　体験版は、分岐しません。01_com_c1_011_02へ ;※　今までの選択肢で一度でもフラグを立てていたら、01_com_c1_011_02へ *end| endscene